Life in the Pridelands
by Son of the Amazons
Summary: This is what happens when me and a friend talk about what could have happened before the events of the 3 Lion King films. We get transported to the world of the Lion King when Mufasa, Sarabi, Sarafina, and Scar were little, and wouldn't you guess, we're baby cubs. Lets see what happens as we learn the ways of the pride. Rated T for safety. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**Life in the Pridelands**

**Chapter One**

_**Previously in the Realworld: **_

**Son of the Amazons: So yeah, that's why I thought Vitani was Nala's cub to begin with. She has so many features that resemble Nala that it seemed wrong to not consider the possibility.**

**Tron0602: I see. That does make a lot of sense and I don't disagree with that. Man we talk so much about Lion King 1, 2, and 1 1/2, but we haven't made a good argument that is about what happened before those events.**

**Son of the Amazons: Well that's because there is so little we know about when Mufasa, Scar, Sarabi, and Sarafina were young. Sure there's been your occasional stories that dive into an event that happened to them, but, we'd have to like, be there, I mean literally be in the world of the Lion King before Mufasa and the others were grownups if we were to understand anything. **

***There was a sudden flash.***

**Tron: What was that?**

**S. Amazon: I don't know, that was weird, it's like... *suddenly everything goes white and Tron and Amazon pass out.***

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

**Welcome to the Pridelands**

As two little figures came to, all they could see were blurry shapes and shadows. There was a lot of noise too, and they were wondering what was going on. All they could remember was a bright flash, and for some reason, nothing else, well except for lions for some reason. Nothing before or after the flash. _'Where are we?'_ one of the little figures thought.

As their vision came into focus, they found themselves surrounded by a group of lions. The two little ones didn't know why they were surrounded by these lions. All they knew was they were feeling very timid at the moment. They hadn't looked at each other yet, but when one of them lost his balance, they were in for another shock. The two of them looked similar to the lions that surrounded them which led them to conclude they themselves were lions, well, baby lion cubs. One had a black pelt of fur and a small white and red tuft on top his head. The other had a more creamy beige look to his fur and a small black tuft on top of his head. Some of the black even seemed to be on his ears. The little beige furred cub tried to reach for the black furred one, but fell on his belly in doing so.

The other lions giggled at the scene. "Mom, their so cute," Said one of the lion cubs.

"That they are Sarafina," said a powerful but gentle voice from above the little figures heads.

The two little cubs looked up, cowering a bit in the presence of the lion above them as they saw her. "It's okay, little ones, we're not gonna hurt you," She said.

The two little cubs still trembled, but were now more relieved. "It's a miracle we found them so close to Pride Rock. I'm surprised they were only a little bruised. had you not found them Mara, they could have been food for the buzzards, or worse hyena's," Said one of the adult lionesses.

This then made the two little cubs whimper a bit, for these creatures didn't sound friendly. "Shhh, it's okay, I'm here, come on, come on," Mara said to calm the little cubs down.

"Sheesh, what wimps," Said another cub.

"Zira, knock it off, their only babies," said another cub who looked like the one called Sarafina.

"Yes, no more then two weeks at most, maybe younger, and the world is a scary place for them. You were the same way at their age," Mara said.

Zira was intent on saying something when they heard, "King Ahadi and Queen Uru, along with Prince Mufasa and Prince Taka are arriving."

The voice came from something that wasn't a lion at all. The two baby cubs were curious of what kind of creature it was. "Always leave it too the Hornbill Zuzu to keep me from talking," Mumbled Zira.

The cubs watch as the entire group of lions bow in front of four other lions. Two were grown up, one who had a redish-brown pelt with a red tuft at the end of her tail, who they figured was the queen, the other had a gold pelt and a black mane, which made him the king and leader. There were two cubs that resembled their parents. The bigger of the two had their fathers pelt of fur, but their mother's tuft at the tails end and a little bit atop his head. The smaller one had his mother's pelt and his father's mane color at his tails tuft, and a bit on the head.

Soon, the four lions stood in front of the two baby cubs and Mara. "I wasn't aware you were expecting cubs Mara," Joked Uru.

"Oh, my queen, you flatter me. I can assure you these cubs are not mine. I found them near Pride Rock, passed out and slightly bruised. The poor little dears were sitting out their helpless," Mara said.

"I see, and you brought them inside to get them out of the searing heat. It is very noble of you. I'm sure if you had waited much longer, they may have been in much greater danger," Ahadi said.

"Indeed my king, being a mother already, I couldn't just leave them alone out there, and any scent their parents would have left was long gone. They were probably abandoned, as much as I hate to think about it," Mara replied.

"I understand perfectly. I can't imagine putting my two young boys at such risk on their own," Uru said.

Mufasa walked up to the two cubs. the two scooted back towards Mara's chest as he approached. "Well, gotta admit, I've never seen a black lion cub before dad. And another that has the color of his mane on the ears, that's new too," Mufasa said.

"He looks goofy, and so does the black one with his black and white tuft," Taka said.

"Taka, show a little more respect. How would you feel if someone made fun of how you looked? Both of those cubs are what you call rare. Not many have spotted black lions in their lifetime and ones who have some of their mane grow on the ear are just as rare. I think they are very blessed to have found their way to us. Mara, what was your plan after you had found them and brought them here, if I may ask?" Uru said.

"Well.." Mara was cut short as Sarafina cut in and said, "Oh, please mom, can we keep them, I always wanted a little brother or two."

Mara smiled. "Looks like Sarafina made my request for me your majesties," Mara said.

Uru chuckled, "I guess she did."

"That is, as long as it is alright by my king an queen," Mara added.

"I see no reason why not, my pride could use some muscle, once their old enough of course. The hyena's would think Twice before tangling with four young males of the same pride, and that includes my sons," Ahadi said.

"Hmhm, don't tell me that my king has gotten too frail now," Uru said.

"Of course not. Just lifting their spirits some. Two little rascals seem to have been through more then their fare share already," Ahadi said.

"Hehehe, so Rafiki see that the pride gain two new members," said a voice that sounded strangely familiar to the two little cubs.

"Ah, Rafiki, seems nothing gets past you does it old friend," Ahadi said, as he greeted another creature unknown to the two little boys.

"Old Rafiki always gets the latest news in many ways," Rafiki said.

"Well, allow us to introduce... uh..." Ahadi looked at Mara, lost on what their names were.

"Oh, forgive me your majesty, I've decide to name this cub Usiku," She pointed to the black furred cub and then continued, "And this one Cale."

"Well, I think their fine names for your new sons," Uru said.

"Thank you, Queen Uru," Mara replied.

Just then Cale sneezed knocking him onto his back. He looked up at Mara, who now was his mother, and gave a goofy smile. All the grown ups giggled and dawwed at the scene. Ahadi then spoke, "Well, it smells like the hunting party made a fresh kill. I'll let you perform your blessing ceremony for the two cubs, and we'll have them presented to the land tomorrow. Zuzu?" Ahadi commanded.

"Yes sire, how may I help?" Zuzu said.

"I need you to make a quick errand for me before you settle down in your nest here. Tell all the animal herds and packs that there are new members in the pride and are to be presented to the land tomorrow. I know that you hatchlings are going to arrive any day now, but rest assured, the eggs will be well cared for while you are gone," Ahadi said.

"As you wish you highness. I'll make haste at once," Zuzu said, and soon she took off and let all the surrounding herds and packs of fellow predators know of the two new arrivals of the pride.

Rafiki had just finished blessing the cubs as the pride walked in with the kill. Usiku and Cale were amazed at how big the creature they brought in was. They then looked at Mara who chuckled, "You're a bit too young for that boys. But don't worry, since I am your new mommy, you get to have some of my milk."

Mara soon moved into another position exposing her underbelly to the two baby cubs, which had pick nipples protruding through her fur. "Go on my little ones, drink," Mara said.

Usiku and Cale looked at each other and then back at their new mother, not sure what they should do. Mara sighed, "Fina, can you show them how it's done. I know I just stopped nursing you a few days ago, but looks like your little brothers don't know what to do."

"You're... not gonna get mad if I nurse again?" Sarafina asked.

"This is the last time I will let you nurse, but after your brothers are used to it, no more, alright sweetie, you know you're old enough to eat meat, and you don't need my milk, but I will let it slide today okay," Mara said.

"Okay, thanks mom. So little brother's, this is how you drink mom's milk," Sarafina said, before she put her mouth on her one of her mother's nipples.

She soon started to drink some her mom's milk and Mara said, "See, so do what your sister is doing dears."

both were hesitant. Usiku was the first to latch on and slowly began nursing. Soon his pace quickened as the taste entered his mouth. Cale, after seeing his brother was okay with it, latched on himself. Sarafina stopped and watched as her brothers started having their first meal from their new mother. Mara smiled as the two cubs fell unconscious and nursed a bit as they slept before latching off. Mara then pulled her baby boys near her and gave them motherly licks. "Sweet dreams my little ones," Mara said.

Sarafina couldn't help but daw at the sight before her as her brothers fell asleep in their new mother's arms. Ahadi was kind enough to carry a piece of the kill over to Mara, who thanked him and had her fill. It wasn't long til the pride was full, and soon fell asleep to a cool, clear and crisp night at Pride Rock. Zuzu had returned to her nest just as the pride was settling in.

**End of Chapter one. Hope Everyone enjoyed it. Now I had asked Tron0602 for permission on this, and he allowed me to pull him into this story as well as myself, so don't go saying I went pulled another author in without permission. Now, instead of having this set in the timeline of the three Lion King movies, I decided to go back in time to when Mufasa, Sarabi, Sarafina, and Scar were only cubs themselves, and yes, this was also before Zazu hatched and his mother Zuzu was around. This was also upon request of Tron0602. **

**Now before you go asking, I am not going to throw every single reader/author into my story who requests it. If you really want to be in this story, you must provide a very legitimate reason for it. If you make a promising case, I will highly consider having you in future chapters. Please leave me a positive review and constructive criticism. I will update when possible. Thank you and have a nice day, er, night, depending on where you are when you read this.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Life in the Pridelands**

**Chapter 2**

**(Previously, in the world of humans:**

**GuardianSaint: Man, I can't wait to get home. I always interested to see new Lion King stories out there. Also got to work on some of my own.**

**Aggregate Dragon: Same here. It's been a while since we heard from Son of the Amazons. Wonder what's going on.**

**Guardian: He probably has been busy is all, you know how crazy his job is.**

**Dragon: Yeah guess your right. Anyways, I hope we g- *There was a flash of light.* Wow what was that?**

**Guardian: Can't be lightning I don't see any cl- *another flash occurs and the two pass out***

***They soon disappear from sight in the human world.*)**

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

**More Newcomers**

It had been a couple of days since Cale and Usiku had been in welcomed into the Pride. Rafiki had added paintings of them to the wall, and felt there was a great future ahead of them, but then a sign came from the Ancestors that the circle was not yet complete. How that was, Rafiki did not know, but he was sure that he would find out.

Back at Pride Rock Sarafina was having fun with her new little brothers, and Sarabi had come over to join in the fun. Zira kept her distance. She didn't see the point in playing with them. To her, all they did was eat and cry, and nothing else. Some help they would be to the pride. Of course, Zira didn't grasp the concept that they were just babies and she was the same way as they were at their age. Cale and Usiku loved the attention of their older sister and her friends as well as their new mother. Uru had demanded she take it easy until the cubs were old enough to be looked after by another, plus the fact that they had been left alone, and a tad weaker then a normal cub their age, they needed extra care that only a mother could provide. Mara made no argument on the matter and agreed.

Ahadi had his paws full with his sons. Mufasa was all eager to learn, but Taka was not as enthusiastic. It was all about how Mufasa would take over the lands once Ahadi no longer had the strength to rule. While he had nothing against his brother, he didn't like it when his father gloated about it. Mufasa would always tell Taka that even though he'd be taking their father's place he would need his brother's help, and with the case of Cale and Usiku arriving, he felt that now there would be less strain on himself and them once all of them were older. Ahadi may not have meant it to sound like Mufasa would rule alone, but the way he said it to them only made it feel that way. All the same, whenever Mufasa told Taka there would be a share of the family heritage and power, it eased his mind for the time being.

Uru had been busy training the adolescent Lionesses in their hunting exercises, and today would be a chance to prove themselves. On top of that, she was usually the leader of every hunt, unless she needed a rest, which most of the time she refused to take. Today, she finished up their training, and told them to meet her back at Pride Rock for the hunt at sunset. She then made her way to the waterhole for a drink. it had been a mild day of training, since she felt the adolescents were ready, well, most of them. Two seemed to need a little more practice and she did tell them they could always back out if they felt they weren't ready. As she finished her drink, two small mewls caught her attention. It couldn't be the two boys from yesterday. Mara wouldn't let them leave her sight, and Uru found no trace her scent or her cubs. The scents were different, and then there was another scent that was all too familiar to her... "Akata," She whispered to herself.

Akata was the Hyena matriarch, who cared very little about rules set by Ahadi. She seemed to be alone but the other two scents were of lion, and their mewls were in a tone of distress. She followed the scent and crept through the tall grass and soon spotted them and the hyena, and listened as Akata said, "Well, it looks like I'll have my belly full tonight. Two plump little cubs, all mine for the taking."

Uru knew it was now or never, or those cubs would be done for. She sprung from the grass, and pinned Akata to the ground. "Uru, let me go. I have no quarrel with you," Akata said.

"No, not yet. but you're going to if you come anywhere near these two little ones," Uru warned her.

"Uru, they only seemed to be out of place. I was only taking care of them for the Pridelanders because I thought they were rouges. I didn't think you needed to be bothered with them," Akata said, trying to save her skin.

"Liar! If it had been my boys, you would have acted no differently. They are small and defenseless, and I cannot believe even a hyena leader would stoop so low. I will let you walk away with your life, but this will not go unpunished," Uru said.

"Wait please, I learned my Lesson," Akata pleaded.

"No you haven't," Uru roared and pinned Akata's neck to the ground before she continued, "Your kind never learns."

She then swiped Akata's rear leg, and the matriarch yelped. It didn't do sever damage, but it was enough to leave a sting on Akata and damage her pride a bit. "Consider yourself lucky, should you fall out of line again next time, punishment will be executed by the king himself," Uru warned.

This was enough for Akata to hightail it back to the Elephant Graveyard. Uru turned around and saw the two cubs staring at her. They wore looks of terror, whether it was from the Hyena nearly making them her next meal or Uru dealing out her punishment before their eyes, she didn't know. They were both female cubs, and seemed to be in the same condition as Cale and Usiku. She had to get them back to Pride Rock. Like Mara, Uru being a mother herself could not just abandon them. She then bent down and the two cubs scooted back a bit. "Shh, I'm not gonna hurt you." She told them.

She soon nuzzled their little bodies and this feeling of protection helped them to warm up to Uru. As she gained their trust, she soon inspected them. One of them had Golden brown fur and dark rimmed ears, much like Mufasa and herself as well as their noses. She also seem to have a bit of a golden tuft on her head, but it was a fur growth seen many times before on lionesses however her tail tuft color was dark brown and you would have expected it to match the color of the tuft on her head. Her eyes were as blue as the sea that lay just over the mountains to the east of their lands. The other cub had a copper colored fur, but no growth of the tuft on her. She had red on her tail tuft and her eyes were had a hasel color, Green a near the pupil, fading into blue at the end and her nose resembled that of her son Taka's, but pink. Something unique about her was that she had a marking on her left leg that resembled linked hearts. they were four separate hearts, and had little stems extending out at the top that connected to a little circle in the middle. She had never seen this kind of mark before, but maybe Rafiki would know.

Uru saw it was becoming early afternoon, and the sun was giving off a lot of heat at the moment. Uru knew she needed to get these little ones out of the heat, and into the shade. She gently picked the two up in her mouth, and carried them back to Pride Rock, thankfully, it wasn't too far away. Once she made it there, she was greeted by Rhea, Sarabi's mother, Sarabi, Sarafina and her mother Mara, and of of course, the two newcomers, Cale and Usiku. "Uru, where on earth did these adorable little cubs come from. Have you been seeing another lion behind Ahadi's back?" Rhea joked.

Uru laughed, "I see no reason to betray my king yet, so no. In all honesty, I saved these two cute balls of fluff from a hyena, I think their in the same situation Cale and Usiku were in. Akata was about to have her way with them, but I soon taught that mangy poacher a lesson. I don't know where she gets it in her head that she's above the laws of the Pridelands," Uru said.

"Well, it's a good thing you showed up when you did," Rhea said before bending down and nuzzling the two cubs.

The cubs soon laughed and clung onto her muzzle. "Oh, hmhmhm, they seem to have, 'gotten attached to me'," Rhea joked.

"Indeed," Uru replied.

"What were you planning on doing after bringing them here?" Rhea asked as the little ones let go.

"Well, hopefully after receiving my husband's agreement, I was going to offer one of the lionesses a chance to take them in as their own. I'll admit that they are very cute, and I wouldn't want to put them in any danger, but to take on the duty of being a mother to four cubs feels like too much for me. I know you have your paws full with three as it is Mara, so I don't want to burden you further," Uru says.

"I understand your concern my queen," Mara said.

"Well, I could look after them, after all, they are going to need someone that can provide them milk right now, and as it is, only you, me, and Mara are able to do that, and Sarabi is just a tad too young for meat just yet," Rhea said.

Sarabi hated being reminded that she was the youngest of the cubs around her age, since Uru's sons, Mara's daughter, and Shara, Zira's mother, had only recently weened their cubs. But to know she wasn't the youngest cub anymore helped her deal with that notion. She made her way over to Rhea and asked, "Do you really mean we can keep them, that I get two little sisters?"

Rhea nodded, "As long as the king allows it, and I know he will."

Uru and Mara nodded in agreement. Rhea soon took the two little girls and gave them a bath, which they giggled about since their new mother's tounge tickled them. Just like Cale and Usiku, the two girls had no idea what happened before waking up to a Hyena about to eat them and the queen of the pride saving them. As of right now though, they could care less, as they played wit their new sister after their bath was done.

**End of chapter 2. Hope you all liked it. For those who are unaware, I have brought two more authors, GuardianSaint and Aggregate Dragon, and be aware, I did this because they provided legit reasons for me in private messaging and the way they showed up was done by their suggestions combined. Like I said before, any authors or readers wanting to join this story need to give me legit reasons for why you should be included the story. I am sorry I was away from the story for so long, but as you know work kept me busy. I will update when I can, but as you know, work may get in the way of things. Be sure to leave me a positive comment and constructive criticism, and please, only provide comments in reference to this story. I'm not very fond of people trying to tell me to focus on my other stories as I have said in another story I recently updated. Other then that, thanks for your support and as always, stay tuned.**


	3. Authors Note

**Author's Note:**

**Author's Note:**

**Hey there everybody. For those who don't know, I have hit a dead end with this story and I have handed the riegns over to The Guardian. They will now be taking charge and create new chapters for it and it will be under the name "Circle of Life". They have changed the story up a bit, so some of what was in the story originally has been changed. I'm really sorry I couldn't continue. I hate leaving work unfinished and never to be touched again, but this will be one of few if any more come to a halt. I really do apologize for this**


End file.
